


Chapter 4 : Ghost Hunting

by KachiDaze772



Series: The Ultimate Duo : Spinel & Steven [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachiDaze772/pseuds/KachiDaze772
Summary: Ronaldo Fryman Blog became more popular than ever. He then tries to increase its success, will he regret this??





	Chapter 4 : Ghost Hunting

After experiencing a bizarre dream, Steven questioned it a bit but shrugged it off and walked down stairs to run into Pearl, who was laying down her collections of swords.  
“Woahhh, are those yours?” Steven asked while his pupils turned into stars  
“Eh heh, yes it is”  
“Wow, that’s so awesome. Too bad you only organize them and not use them in combat” Steven chuckled  
“What? I use my blades in combat, I have no clue what you’re talking about” Pearl responded  
“Uhh well the thing is Pearl, when we’re in real trouble, you use a spear which is the same thing ...sort of ...maybe a bit different...definitely different”  
“Well I use them in training, that’s combat for you. What else is needed? Be that silly samurai from the movie you use to watch?”  
“YES!” Steven shouted in excitement   
“.....no…”  
“Aww...anyways, is mom’s sword in the collection? Or at least what’s left of it”  
“Hmm….No it isn’t...but I don’t need it anyway. Well I’m off to my room, if you need me, just wait” Pearl as she walked off into her room

“Uhh ok....”  
After Pearl left, Steven has no one to hang out with so he went up stairs, put on his headphones, and began to draw.  
Meanwhile, while Steven is drawing a dragon…..  
“WOW! My blog is blowing through the roof! I always KNEW ghosts we’re something everyone believed in!” Ronaldo shouted while heading to the temple   
“Now, I just need Steven to come along with me in this ghost hunt….STEEVVVNNN!!! SSSTEEEEVVEEENNN!! ARE YOU IN THERE!?!?”   
While Ronaldo is screaming on top of his lungs to get him on this interesting adventure, Steven hums to the music he’s listening to and sketching at the same time  
“Don’t Stop, Don’t Stop, We’re In Luck No-”  
“SSSSTEEEEVVVEENNN!!!” Ronaldo shouted beyond his lungs, interrupting Steven free time

“Ugh, looks like today I’m not in luck now. Heh, 2009 on Saturday Morning, good times..” Steven said to himself while removing his headphones  
“SSSSTEEEEVEEEEE-Oh hey, took you long enough” Ronaldo chuckled  
“I guess so, how’s Petey?” Steven asked  
“I don’t got a clue, beats me”   
“O-oh...he’s your own bro-, So how can I help you, Ronaldo?”  
Ronaldo began to look around, making sure that no one is listening or following him  
“I need you to come with me….”  
“And do what??”  
“....GHOST HUNTING, WHAT ELSE?”   
“I-I..uhh….Don’t know what say heh heh?” Steven said nevously 

“Aww, cmon Steven, it’ll be fun! Besides, you will be featured on my blog” Ronaldo explained to Steven  
“I’m not saying it won’t be fun but when I help you with supernatural type stuff, it usually backfires on me ...and you” Steven responded   
“Huh? What do you mean?” Ronaldo questioned Steven  
“Well, exhibit A, when Lars, Sadie, and I went to your horror movie night thingy, it turned to the wrong path and we almost lost our lives”  
“W-Well that’s becaus-”  
“Exhibit B, the snake people fiasco got me kidnapped and got you hurt by my friends”  
“Uh-”  
“And finally exhibit C, you tried to join the crystal gems and it didn’t exactly go well…”  
“Alright alright alright, I get your point. But Steven, we’re ghost hunting, nothing wrong could happen…..sort of”

Steven was really ...not in a bad spot, he needed something to kill time and the opportunity was right in front of him no matter how ridiculous or possibly dangerous it is  
“Alright, I’ll tag alon-”  
Then the warp pad in the living room activates, with a certain gem arriving in the temple of the crystal gems  
“SSSTEEEVEENN I’M BACK!!” Spinel shouted excitely   
“Spinel!? What are you doing here?” Steven asked while obviously being shocked  
“Well ...aren't you glad to see me?” Spinel questioned Steven while having her mood turn to the negative path but luckily Steven caught on quick  
“I am I am, but aren’t you supposed to be with the diamonds?” Steven asked back  
“Well they sent me here because they got business to take care of” Spinel answered   
“Uh...Ok then. Would you like to come along with me and Ronaldo to go ghost hunting?”

“OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO COME! Wait, what’s a ghost?”   
“It’s like...uh. Huh how do I explain these things to gems?” Steven asked himself  
“IT’S BASICALLY A CREATURE THAT YOU CAN’T SEE!!” Ronaldo jumped  
“WOW! AMAZING” Spinel shouted while having sparkles in her eyes  
“Y-yeah” Ronaldo blushed a bit  
“Oh gosh, the amount of yelling is hurting my head” Steven thought to himself   
“Well, let’s get going” Ronaldo told Spinel & Steven   
“Wait hold on, go outside without me, I need to go get something” Steven said while rushing upstairs  
“K!” Ronaldo shouted downstairs  
“Well, shall we get going, now?”  
“Uhh you can, I’ll wait here for Steven” Spinel answered while looking upstairs waiting for Steven  
While Ronaldo is waiting outside, checking out Social Media and Spinel just waiting downstairs, Steven is searching for a certain something  
“Where is it...where is it….AH there it is, my organic jacket!” Steven said to himself while holding up the pink jacket  
As Steven puts on his organic jacket, he notices a picture of Connie when she was in her teens  
“Wow ...time flew by fast huh? Heh, I wonder how you’re doing right now, Connie. Especially since our relationship took a hard turn ...but it was the right turn since we both can accomplish our dreams.”  
Steven then grabbed the picture frame of Connie and looked at it  
“I don’t think I ever got the chance to apologize to you. But just know, I truly do miss you”  
“SSTEEEVEEN YOU DONE YET!?” Spinel shouted upstairs, clearly reaching the impatient state  
“Oh right! Coming Spinel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo Chapter 4, I know it won't be that popular but never say never right? Anyways if you're reading this, you took time to read my project or skipped because for some reason, you wanna see the note....THX Tho, I'm thankful


End file.
